


О пользе вечерних прогулок

by EarthlyWays



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal Fingering, Anonymous Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:24:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthlyWays/pseuds/EarthlyWays





	О пользе вечерних прогулок

Тусклый свет фонарей едва пробивался сквозь ветви разросшихся деревьев, но для Валентайна они сияли, будто огни рампы. Происходящее напоминало дурацкий спектакль, который он, к тому же, позорно проваливал. Напрасно он решил, что справится. 

Заметив, как от теней в глубине аллеи отделился один силуэт, Валентайн прибавил шагу, едва не переходя на бег. Следовало немедленно отправиться домой, успокоить нервы стаканчиком виски и отоспаться. Завтра он придумает, что делать дальше. При свете дня все выглядит…

Его подвели лаковые туфли, надетые для похода в оперу. Тонкая кожаная подошва скользнула по устилавшим мостовую листьям, и Валентайн, нелепо взмахнув руками, начал падать. 

Краткий и не слишком изящный полет прервался в чьих-то объятиях. 

— Осторожнее, сэр, — услышал он сквозь грохот крови в ушах. 

Уверенные руки, бархатный голос, глубокий и темный, и взгляд, который ощущался кожей. Никакого подобострастия. Ни малейшей насмешки. Валентайн содрогнулся и поспешно высвободился. 

— Благодарю, — пробормотал он, разглаживая невидимые складки на рукаве. 

— Всегда к вашим услугам, сэр, — теперь в голосе незнакомца почудилась улыбка. — Могу ли я вам еще чем-нибудь помочь?

— Нет! — нервно бросил Валентайн. — Нет, простите. Я… Я должен идти.

Крепкая ладонь ухватила его под локоть. 

— В таком случае, позвольте вас проводить. 

Валентайн с отчаянием вгляделся в полумрак впереди. По его расчетам где-то там находился выход. Однако его спутник уверенно направился совсем в другую сторону. Хорошо, что Валентайн слишком растерялся и не успел ни в чем того обвинить: они свернули с одной дорожки на другую и оказались в двух шагах от кованых ворот под охраной двух каменных львов. Валентайн с облегчением выдохнул, и облачко пара растаяло в холодном сыром воздухе. Боже, он мог бесконечно блуждать в этом чертовом парке, если бы незнакомец не настоял на своем. 

— Благодарю, — на этот раз Валентайн совершенно искренне чувствовал себя в долгу.

Обернувшись, он впервые взглянул на своего неожиданного спасителя. В неверном свете фонаря видны были лишь подбородок и губы — покрытый щетиной подбородок и приподнятые в улыбке уголки губ — но этого оказалось вполне достаточно. Горло сжало спазмом. Неужели он выглядит таким испуганным, таким жалким и отчаявшимся? Валентайн попятился — только для того, чтобы незнакомец подступил ближе. Его зубы хищно блеснули во мраке. Валентайн пошатнулся, ступив на мягкий дерн. Шаг, еще шаг. Влажная земля проседала под подошвами, ноги вязли, словно в дурном сне, а перед глазами все плыло. Его легко поймали, удержав от очередного падения, и прижали к стволу дерева. 

Разве не этого он хотел? 

Рука мужчины коснулась его щеки. Удивительно теплая, хотя тот пренебрег перчатками. Или не носил их вовсе — его ладоням недоставало мягкости. Валентайн прикрыл глаза. Нет, сословные различия — последнее, что его волновало. Он не был создан для всего этого. Не видеть лица человека, который его ласкает. Не знать его. 

Валентайн со всхлипом втянул воздух. Как можно довериться незнакомцу в такой момент слабости, отчаяния и мутящего рассудок желания?

— Ш-ш-ш, — горячее, пахнущее табаком дыхание коснулось щеки. Прижимаясь так тесно, мужчина почувствовал, как Валентайна лихорадит, и пытался успокоить.

— Я никогда не делал этого раньше, — прошептал тот, едва дыша. 

Мужчина отстранился, немало удивленный, и он поправился:

— Я никогда не… приходил сюда и не…

Здесь голос предал его, и Валентайн умолк. 

— Никого не подцеплял здесь, — спокойно закончил за него незнакомец.

Валентайн слабо кивнул. Господи, да он держался на ногах только потому, что был зажат между ним и деревом. Сердце колотилось в его горле — увы, не от возбуждения. Он медленно вдохнул и выдохнул. Легкие заполнил аромат увядающей листвы. Склонившись ниже, незнакомец провел щекой по его щеке, царапая пылающую кожу щетиной, тронул губами шею над атласным платком. С новым вдохом Валентайна окутал незнакомый, непривычный запах другого мужчины, такой теплый в холодном и сыром осеннем воздухе. Неосознанно подавшись навстречу, он прижался к незнакомцу, вцепился в широкие плечи и запрокинул голову, роняя цилиндр. Прохладный воздух коснулся пылающего лба, но не остудил его.

Валентайну так необходимо было то, что обещали эти прикосновения… 

Он прикусил губу. Нет, это безумие. Минутное помешательство, вызванное отчаянием. 

— Я не… Простите, я не думаю, что смогу, — проговорил он, осторожно пытаясь высвободиться.

— Никто не узнает, — голос, словно касание бархата к обнаженной коже, и стальная уверенность. 

У Валентайна подкосились колени. Незнакомец читал его словно открытую книгу. 

Мужчина немного отстранился, чтобы расстегнуть его пальто. На мгновение стало холоднее, но затем сильные руки легли на бедра Валентайна, и его окатило жаркой волной. Все страхи истлели. Стягивая перчатки, Валентайн словно невзначай провел тыльной стороной кисти по твердой выпуклости, которая прижималась к его ноге, и едва не застонал от картинок, которые возникли в его голове. Его собственный член начал крепнуть. Одобрительно хмыкнув, незнакомец вжался в него пахом и непристойно потерся бедрами. Полы фрака распахнулись словно сами собой, брюки поползли вниз. Опомнившись, Валентайн подхватил их одной рукой. Но его визави и так хватало места для маневра. Расстегнув собственные брюки, он сдвинул мешающие слои ткани и властно притянул его к себе. Валентайн не сдержал стон. Как много… Какое богатство ощущений. 

Валентайн ждал, что мужчина возьмется за его член, но пальцы, которые проникли под длинные полы рубашки, только легко прошлись по напрягшимся мышцам живота. Горячие ладони скользнули по бокам, сжали ягодицы, развели их в стороны. Валентайн тихо ахнул, когда кончик пальца проник в щель между ними и принялся кружить — обводя, намечая, дразня. 

Прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как кто-то, кроме него самого, касался там. И он никогда не делал ничего столь бесстыдного. На улице, в ненадежной полутьме… Черт возьми, он мог слышать, как по брусчатке по ту сторону стены, окружавшей парк, прогрохотал кэб. И это щекотало нервы, подстегивая возбуждение. Валентайн вспомнил, что этот парк полон мужчин, скользящих в тенях. Видевших, как он ушел с одним из них и спрятался за деревьями с совершенно определенной целью. Знающих о его порочности. Кусая губы, он потерся о живот незнакомца и накрыл ладонью его член. Валентайн уже представлял толщину и размер, но прикосновение заставило его застонать от внезапно нахлынувшей похоти. Ему хотелось бы получить каждый дюйм этой восхитительно твердой и горячей плоти в себя, в свой рот или зад. Пусть даже под кустом в темном парке. 

— Не спеши, — прошептал мужчина, осторожно высвободившись. 

Невыносимая жестокость.

Его ночной любовник тоже знал, за чем он сюда пришел. После крошечной заминки пальцы вернулись, смазанные чем-то скользким. Валентайн выгнулся, впуская в себя кончик пальца, впрочем, сразу же выскользнувший обратно и возобновивший сводящее с ума кружение. Зато на член легла уверенная рука. Ноги враз ослабли, и Валентайн вцепился в широкие плечи. Руки незнакомца вошли в восхитительный ритм, одна двигалась внутрь его тела, растягивая колечко мышц, а другая проезжалась по всей длине члена. Валентайна все выше и выше возносило на волнах удовольствия, он уже не замечал прикосновения сырого ветра или шум города. Но как бы хорошо ему не было, он (безуспешно) пытался отсрочить приближение оргазма — ведь все это закончится.

Валентайна пробила дрожь, когда пальцы задели заветное местечко внутри. 

— Да, да, — горячечно зашептал он. — Еще, о… 

Тихий смешок вплелся в волосы, когда Валентайн забился, сжимая в себе пальцы и поскуливая. 

— Хороший мальчик, — весело прошептал незнакомец ему на ухо.

Жадно глотая свежий воздух, Валентайн повис на мужчине, цепляясь за отвороты грубого драпового пальто. Щеки полыхали, чего, к счастью, не было видно в темноте. 

Непостижимо, как этот человек мог оставаться таким сдержанным и невозмутимым? Похоже, у него был немалый опыт. И он не воздерживался так долго, как Валентайн, вынужденный держать свои чувства в узде с тех пор, как расстался со Стаффордом. 

Однако пришло время отдавать долг. 

Найдя ладонь Валентайна, мужчина направил ее к своему паху. Путаясь в ткани, Валентайн погладил твердые мышцы живота и немного поиграл с жесткими волосками, дорожка которых вела вниз. Затем, обернув пальцы вокруг напряженного члена, принялся двигать рукой. Горячее дыхание обожгло щеку. Мужчина оперся о дерево над головой Валентайна и прижался лицом к его шее. Твердая ладонь легла поверх пальцев, усиливая нажатие и заставляя ускорить движения. Валентайн сокрушенно вздохнул — он хотел подольше понаслаждаться ощущением. Как жаль, что нельзя приласкать его языком и губами, почувствовать вкус и бархатистость нежной кожи… Валентайн погладил напряженные мышцы бедра и скользнул рукой к тяжелой мошонке. Ноги мужчины задрожали, и через мгновение в ладонь ткнулся платок. Но Валентайн не успел сообразить, зачем. Низкий стон незнакомца, растерявшего наконец свою бесстрастность, вскружил ему голову, и горячее семя оросило кожу. Спохватившись, Валентайн кое-как вытерся уже влажным платком. Даже если фрак был безнадежно испорчен, оно того стоило.

Они постояли несколько минут, выравнивая дыхание. Затем незнакомец отстранился и принялся поправлять одежду. Валентайн нащупал упавшие к коленям брюки, но возился не в пример дольше. Заметив это, мужчина перехватил его руки и быстро привел в порядок его перекрученную одежду: заправил рубашку, затянул кушак, застегнул жилет. Валентайну только и осталось, что запахнуть пальто. Наклонившись, незнакомец нашел оброненные невесть когда перчатки, а затем подобрал откатившийся в сторону цилиндр и смахнул с него листья. 

— Благодарю, — хрипло сказал Валентайн, принимая заботливо поданные вещи. Он был совершенным новичком и не знал, что еще сказать или сделать. Может, следует дать незнакомцу пару гиней? 

Мужчина решил за него, посторонившись и указав в сторону выхода из парка.

— Вы больше не потеряетесь, сэр?

Валентайн покачал головой, но сделав шаг, пошатнулся и зашипел от боли в лодыжке. 

— Сэр? 

Держась за могучий ствол дерева, которое служил их укрытием все это время, Валентайн осторожно перенес вес с ноги на ногу. Боль почти заставила его прослезиться. Черт возьми, как невовремя! Похоже, он подвернул ногу на аллее, но не чувствовал этого, пока не двигался — и пока его поддерживали крепкие руки. 

— Боже… Я, кажется, вывихнул лодыжку, — виновато сказал он. 

Мужчина подхватил его под локоть, мгновенно ослабив давление на ноющую конечность. У Валентайна невольно вырвался вздох облегчения, однако он тут же попытался высвободиться.

— Нет-нет, все в порядке. Поймаю кэб, и дело в шляпе.

— Конечно, сэр. Но вам лучше взять кэб на Риджент. Немного дальше от парка, понимаете?

Он был прав. Валентайн досадливо прикусил губу. До Риджент отсюда рукой подать — но не с вывихнутой лодыжкой, которую словно гвоздем пробивало при каждом шаге. 

— Позвольте, я помогу. 

Валентайн кивнул. 

Оставалось неясным, то ли он такой неудачник, то ли ему сказочно повезло. 

Мужчина помог ему дохромать до стоянки кэбов на углу Риджент и Либерти и усадил в экипаж. Валентайн сжал его руку перед тем, как он закрыл дверь и махнул извозчику, но даже поблагодарить не успел. Кэб покатил по Риджент, набирая скорость, и мужчина исчез во тьме позади.

Валентайн стукнул в перегородку. 

— Парк Лейн двенадцать.

— Будет сделано, сэр, — почтительно отозвался кэбби. 

Вечерний фрак и дорогое пальто произвели на него впечатление, и он даже помог Валентайну подняться по ступенькам к его двери. 

Оставив щедрые чаевые, Валентайн ввалился в прихожую и рухнул на банкетку. Если бы не горящая огнем лодыжка, он сказал бы, что чувствует себя превосходно. Прикрыв веки, он вспомнил горячее дыхание на своем лице, легкие поцелуи в шею, бесстыдные прикосновения скользких пальцев. Ягодицы поджались, и Валентайн тихо застонал, прижимая холодную руку ко лбу. Боже, он даже не видел лица незнакомца. В памяти остались только красиво очерченные губы, немного полные для мужчины, и небольшой шрам на подбородке.

Эту ночь он почти не спал. Но в безжалостном свете утра сладким мечтам пришел конец. Стоило признать: у него хватит смелости пойти в парк еще раз. И, если трезво взглянуть на вещи, ему просто повезло. 

К понедельнику Валентайн полностью вернул самообладание, хотя все еще немного хромал. 

Со временем произошедшее стало казаться сном наяву, прихотливой фантазией, посетившей его одной осенней ночью, когда он шел через парк, немного опьяневший от шампанского и музыки. 

 

Остаток осени и первый месяц зимы пролетели в привычных делах и заботах. Ничего выдающегося, пока один недовольный приговором подзащитный не бросился на Валентайна с кулаками. Он уклонился, и приставы смогли скрутить изрыгающего проклятия мужчину, но урон был нанесен — он снова неудачно подвернул лодыжку, ту же самую. Для адвоката, занимающегося частной практикой, провести весь день на ногах обычное дело, и к полудню боль стала невыносимой. Ему нужна была передышка и немного виски. Собрав остатки сил, Валентайн добрался до клуба, надеясь, что сможет спрятаться в уголке у камина, и, конечно же, немедленно наткнулся на Фицроя. 

— А, Валентайн, — приветствие включало хлопок по спине, от которого он пошатнулся и скривился. — Ты как пчелка. Дело Крея, наследство того промышленника, Эскотта… Ты когда-нибудь отдыхаешь? 

Обычно Валентайн покорно внимал, кивая в нужных местах и отбиваясь от приглашений на знаменитые вечеринки, на которые собирались все самые красивые дамы полусвета. Вино, азартные игры и женщины — явно не его представление о приятном досуге. Но Фицрой по-видимому не оставлял надежд когда-нибудь уговорить его. 

Однако сегодня Валентайн слишком устал для взаимных расшаркиваний. Кисло усмехнувшись, он уцепился за спинку ближайшего кресла и буквально рухнул на сидение.

— Возможно, мне придется, — сказал он, ощупывая ногу. 

— Все в порядке? 

В голосе Фицроя промелькнуло искренне беспокойство. Валентайн поднял голову, с удивлением глядя на мужчину. Он думал, что Фицрой тут же потеряет к нему интерес, но того будто и в самом деле заботило его здоровье. 

— Просто вывихнул лодыжку, — сконфуженно пробормотал Валентайн. 

Стоило Фицрою щелкнуть пальцами, как в этом углу зала оказалось больше прислуги, чем где-либо. Вскоре распухшая щиколотка была обложена льдом и водружена на банкетку, в руке обнаружился стакан виски, а Фицрой, усевшись в принесенное кресло напротив Валентайна, отчитывал его за то, что он не отправился прямиком домой и не вызвал врача. 

— Я правда думал, что это пустяк, — оправдывался Валентайн. — К тому же, не мог подвести клиентов.

Или потерять их, добавил он мысленно. Они учились вместе, но Лоуренс мог позволить себе не работать — семейного состояния хватило бы на несколько поколений. 

— Давно следовало взять секретаря, как я не раз советовал, — сказал тот. — У меня их три.

Валентайн едва не подавился своим виски, и Фицрой усмехнулся. 

— Ты, должно быть, считаешь, что я в жизни пальцем о палец не ударил, но правда в том, что управление поместьем требует постоянного внимания. 

Валентайн отвел глаза и неубедительно запротестовал, что еще больше развлекло его. Подозвав лакея, Фицрой потребовал чернил и бумаги и черкнул записку.

— Отправлю одного из них к тебе, — объяснил он. — Может, ты поймешь, что помощник это необходимость, а не роскошь.

На этот раз Валентайн не смог отказаться. Черт, он чувствовал, что был несправедлив к Лоуренсу Фицрою. Тот всегда относился к нему дружелюбно. Возможно, он любил шумные развлечения, но у кого нет недостатков? 

— Быть может, когда ты выздоровеешь… — начал Фицрой.

— Нет. 

Фицрой засмеялся, и Валентайн удостоился еще одного хлопка по плечу.

— Упрямец, — сказал он, поднимаясь. 

— Спасибо, Лоуренс.

На этот раз его голос тоже прозвучал искренне. 

Через час он заставил себя встать, и один из лакеев помог ему добраться до кэба. Знакомая ситуация. К счастью, юнец был не в его вкусе, и Валентайн смог избежать неловкости. К примеру, совершенно неуместного возбуждения. Он вздохнул. Воспоминания были некстати — следовало побыстрее разобраться с заданиями на сегодня. Кто знает, сколько потребуется времени, чтобы ввести этого неизвестного помощника в курс дела. Хотя он не мог быть так плох, если работал на Фицроя. На Его светлость, виконта Грея, который оказался рачительным хозяином. Поистине день открытий.

Секретарь уже ожидал возле его дома, первый этаж которого Валентайн отвел под приемную. Высокий, хорошо сложенный мужчина с угольно-черными волосами и светло-голубыми глазами. Вот он был красив, и Валентайн постарался не рассматривать его слишком долго.

— Мэтр Орси?

Будь он адвокатом, очаровывал бы присяжных. Приятный голос, и смутно знакомый, как все приятные голоса. Валентайн кивнул, выбираясь из кэба. 

— Он самый. А вы, должно быть…

— Шон Кармайкл, сэр. 

Валентайн не ошибся — виконт не стал бы держать неумех. С помощью Кармайкла он быстро отправил все необходимые письма, перенес личные встречи и отменил несрочные дела, а также пришел к неутешительному выводу: Фицрой прав. Ему нужен секретарь. Хотя бы для того, чтобы свалить на него неприятную обязанность сообщать клиентам, что решение их совершенно неотложных дел откладывается. К его удивлению, никто из них не был достаточно разгневан, чтобы уйти к другому адвокату. Или это было личное обаяние Кармайкла. Валентайн и сам постоянно нарушал собственный зарок. Хорошо, что работы как таковой не было, потому что он то и дело заглядывался на длинные ноги и широкие сильные ладони. Не говоря уже о том, что каждый раз, когда секретарь наклонялся над столом, он не мог отвести взгляд от очертаний подтянутых ягодиц под слоями ткани.

— Я могу сделать для вас что-то еще, сэр?

Валентайн вздрогнул и неловко улыбнулся, когда Кармайкл неслышно появился у его кресла. Все же он уже где-то слышал этот голос. Неспособность вспомнить, где именно, нервировала. Он провел рукой по лицу, прогоняя наваждение.

— Нет, благодарю. Вы свободны, Кармайкл.

Не удержавшись, Валентайн тоскливо посмотрел в сторону лестницы. Лодыжка продолжала ныть, что заставляло его думать о том случае в парке, а присутствие красивого мужчины не помогало отвлечься. Не хватало только, чтобы тот провожал его до кровати. 

— В котором часу мне завтра прийти?

— Что? — Валентайн удивленно взглянул на мужчину, еще раз отметив потрясающие голубые глаза, которые выглядели еще более яркими на контрасте с темными волосами. 

— Я в вашем распоряжении до конца недели, сэр. Приказ милорда.

Боже. Фицрой ничего не делал наполовину. Валентайн покачал головой и усмехнулся. С него еще стребуют долг. Возможно, ему придется участвовать в тех оргиях, в которые, по слухам, превращались званые ужины в поместье Греев. 

— Простите, — сказал он, подумав, что Кармайкл может принять это на свой счет. — Я, правда, благодарен, и вы показали себя с самой лучшей стороны, но в этом нет необходимости. В октябре я точно так же потянул ногу, и знаю, что все пройдет за пару дней. 

Кармайкл промолчал. Конечно, он подчинялся Фицрою, а кто станет перечить работодателю. Валентайн вздохнул.

— Возможно, в одиннадцать? 

— Хорошо, сэр.

— Не знаю, как Фицрой… то есть, лорд Грей, будет справляться без вас. Как бы его дела не понесли урон. 

Кармайкл позволил себе немного улыбнуться. Такой серьезный. Валентайну импонировала его сдержанность и учтивость без малейшего заискивания. Наверное, Фицрой выбрал его за те же качества. Валентайн вздохнул. Ему никогда не найти кого-то столь же хорошего. Хотя бы потому, что он не может платить так же щедро. 

— Позвольте, я помогу вам подняться.

Валентайн собирался отказаться. И, возможно, спать в кресле. Но если секретарь вернется завтра утром… Валентайн протянул руку, и его осторожно вынули из мягких объятий подушек. Отодвинув с дороги банкетку, Кармайкл помог ему дойти до лестницы. Цепляясь за перила, Валентайн сделал первый шаг, но когда возникла необходимость перенести вес на больную ногу, его повело в сторону. Кармайклу пришлось обхватить его за пояс, прижимая к себе.

— Осторожнее, сэр.

Узнавание обрушилось на Валентайна, словно девятый вал. Это был он. Незнакомец из парка Либерти. Его тело. Его запах. Его голос, такой спокойный и мягкий. 

Сердце колотилось где-то в горле, и Валентайн вцепился в перила, возвращая себе равновесие. Оставалось надеяться, что царивший в небольшой прихожей сумрак скроет его замешательство. Черт. Он думал, что куда лучше владеет собой. Впрочем, его застали врасплох. 

— Простите, — пробормотал он, опуская глаза. Боже, каковы были шансы встретиться? 

Не без труда они все же преодолели лестницу, и Валентайн остановился. Вести Кармайкла в свою спальню теперь казалось еще худшей идеей. 

— Благодарю. Думаю, дальше я справлюсь сам.

— Вы уверены, что я не смогу еще чем-нибудь помочь? 

Валентайн вздрогнул. Сейчас это был не просто тот же голос. Это был тот самый тон. Боже. Его давно вывели на чистую воду. Валентайн издал нервный смешок. 

— Давно поняли?

Вместо ответа Кармайкл притянул его к себе, обнимая. Валентайн обнаружил, что дрожит всем телом — вибрирует, словно слишком сильно натянутая струна.

— Простите, сэр. Вас сложно забыть. 

Валентайн хмыкнул ему в плечо. Каков плут! Его пальцы прошлись по мускулистой спине и зарылись в черные волосы. Повинуясь движению руки, Кармайкл отстранился, жмуря потемневшие глаза и приоткрывая чувственные губы. Сама покорность. 

— Мы не должны… — прошептал Валентайн, проводя пальцем по маленькому косому шрамику на чисто выбритом подбородке.

Голубые глаза сверкнули.

— Не вижу никого, кто мог бы нам запретить.

Он умел находить нужные слова.

 

— А, Валентайн! 

Подавив порыв сбежать, Валентайн обернулся. Лоуренс Фицрой, собственной персоной, помахал ему от камина. 

— Тебе уже лучше, как я погляжу. Свеж, бодр, готов растерзать десяток прокуроров. Смею надеяться, в этом также моя заслуга. И вот как ты мне отплатил. Переманил моего лучшего секретаря. 

Валентайн виновато потупился. 

— Впрочем, у тебя есть шанс заслужить прощение. В пятницу вечером я устраиваю… 

— Нет.

Фицрой расхохотался.

— Боже, ты уморителен. Никогда не меняйся, умоляю. 

Выйдя из клуба, Валентайн взглянул на часы. Еще одна встреча, и он поедет домой. К Шону. 

Интересно, сможет ли он убедить Валентайна заняться сексом на столе, и какие аргументы приведет.


End file.
